


Dare Me?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Scratching, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stripping, Truth or Dare, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie and Leonard end up playing Truth or Dare while they're stuck inside during a storm. It get's sexual pretty quickly.





	Dare Me?

Scottie entered Leonard's house, dropping his umbrella into the holder.  
"Yeah, no way in hell am I going back out there..." The spiky-haired man sighed, joining his boyfriend in the living room.  
"It's raining cats and dogs. Plus, it's smarter stay here due to your phobia, /if/ it does start thundering." The mustached man responded.  
"So, what do you wanna do, Neighbor?" Scottie said, crossing his legs after removing his red converse shoes.  
"Hmmmm? How about we play...Truth Or Dare?" The older man proposed, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Well, I'm Game." Scottie chuckled.  
"Alright. So...Truth? Or Dare?" Leonard said, staring down the younger male.  
"...Truth." Scottie stated, starting off easy.  
"Is it True that you ate /my/ brownies from the fridge?" Leonard asked.  
"Who else would eat them? The basement demon? Of course, I ate them." Scottie admitted, crossing his arms.  
"Asshole-" Leonard muttered.  
"Truth or Dare, Curly?" Scottie teased, sticking his tongue out.  
"You know what- Hit me with a Dare." Leonard chuckled, feeling brave.

"Heh. Alright...I dare you to take off your shirt." Scottie smirked. Leonard slowly unbuttoned his yellow button-down, teasing his lover. Sliding it off his muscular torso, setting it aside.  
"Satisfied?" Leonard asked, a sly smirk beneath his mustache as he flexed his biceps.  
"Very." The spiky-haired man responded, cheeks dusted a shade of red and his pants suddenly feeling tighter in the front.  
"Truth or Dare, ya horndog?" Leonard chuckled.  
"Dare me, Daddy!~" The spiky-haired man moaned.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear." The green eyed man purred.  
"Fuck you." Scottie groaned as he removed his shirt and slowly pulled down his jeans, half-lidded eyes staring into Leonard's the entire time. Leonard smirked when he saw the tent in the man's boxers. At this point, both of the men's pants (boxers in Scottie's case) were uncomfortably tight in the front.  
"Truth Or Dare?" Scottie mumbled, a bit embarrassed about being nearly naked.  
"Dare." Leonard growled, primal lust quickly growing.  
"I Dare us to fuck." Scottie said, throwing himself towards his lover.

The men's lips crashed together in hot, hungry nips, both hornier than dog's in heat. Scottie screamed in pleasure as Leonard's teeth sank into the tender flesh on his neck. The mustached man marked his boyfriend's neck multiple times, enjoying the boy's screams each time. Scottie slid down to the elder man's lap, palming at the large bulge in the front, causing Leonard to whimper as he stifled a moan by biting his lip. Leonard heard the soft crunch of his zipper being undone and his member quickly being engulfed in wet warmth.

"F-Fuck..." The muscular man swore, glancing down and locking eyes with his lover. Scottie's hazel eyes meeting Leonard's beautiful emeralds. Scottie pulled off his neighbor's cock, now coated with slick saliva. He climbed onto Leonard's lap, locking lips with him again. He heard a rip as his red boxers were torn open.   
"Leonard...I love you..." He gasped, feeling his lover's length press against his entrance.  
"I love you, too, son..." Leonard purred, thrusting into his younger boyfriend.

"Oh, D-Daddy...S-So big..." The brown-eyed boy gasped, stuffing his face into Leonard's neck, hugging him tightly.  
"You're doing great..." The mustached man soothed, increasing his pace. Leonard felt the boy's nails leaving scratch marks on his back but, he didn't care, it only added to the pleasure he felt.  
"A-Ahhh- Don't stopdon't stopdon't stop-" Scottie panted, orgasm growing with each thrust. His hard cock stuck between his own body and Leonard's toned stomach, still wearing his ruined boxers, dampening the front with pre-cum.  
"I-I'm gonna c-come!" Leonard growled, inserting his full mast into the boy, filling him with hot, fertile seed.   
"Me too!" Scottie gasped, front of boxers dampening further, beads of white soaking through. The pair stayed put, sweaty, sticky, and sleepy; still seeing stars. 

Leonard pulled out of Scottie, not bothering to tuck his sticky member back into his pants. Scottie snuggled into his boyfriend, too tired to care about his ripped boxers.   
"Hey, Porcupine?" Leonard spoke, a smirk on his face.  
"Yes...?" Scottie sleepily mumbled.  
"Truth or Dare? The older man chuckled.  
"I dare you to shut the hell up so we can sleep..." Scottie growled, slapping the man's cheek, causing him to laugh a bit before he kissed the younger man and obliged to his request.

**Author's Note:**

> Hadn't written anything for Scottie and Leonard for a while but, they're back, baby! ^u^ 
> 
> \---
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
